Quest Of Keys
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: Percy,AnnaBeth & Nico are sent on a confusing quest to find save someone they hold dear in their hearts, if they can figure collect and figure out the clues in time they'll find their ultimate surprise of who it is.-bad summary sorry


Percy Jackson & the Olympians fanfic

Characters : Percy Jackson, AnnaBeth Chase and Nico Di Angelo.  
Disclaimer : all characters used belong to Rick Riordan from his book series I own nothing just the plot.  
A/n first PJO fanfic the beginning is horrible but it gets better promise.

Title : Quest Of Keys

Chapter 1 : A Christmas Party, A Quest & A record Snowstorm.  
Nobody's P. O. V.

Every December 21st camp half-blood has a early Christmas party for campers and their families.

Everyone was having a good time hanging out and in the parents case getting to know each other.

When Rachel Dare froze and a green smoky mist poured of her mouth and she said.

**Three Must Go To The Land Of Jokers & Jacks****  
****To Find The Identical Two Faces in the Sparkle Fizz****  
****They Have The First Of Keys****  
**** In The Garden State Three Brothers Hold Another Key****  
****Listen Closely To Each Key It Conceals The true clues****  
****In Saving The One You Hold Dear In Memory****  
****Not Any Three Can Be Chosen one must be a child of Wisdom, one must be a child of the sea and last a child of the dead.**

****The Mist disappeared and Rachel unfroze.

The parents began to panic until Chiron assured them that it was perfectly normal occurrence and not to worry.

" The Prophecy was clear on who has been chosen , but the child of wisdom must be chosen by the other two, if they would please come stand by me" Chiron said.

Percy stepped forward and Nico stepped forward from the corner he had been watching silently from.

" all right Mr. Jackson and Mr. Di Angelo who do you pick?" Chiron asked.

Nico shrugged and Looked at Percy. " Annabeth Chase" Percy said.

" Good Luck to each of you " Chiron said dismissing them.

/little bit later/

The three met up in Percy's cabin to discuss where they would be headed first.  
Annabeth spread a map of the United States out on the floor and they all sat somewhere around.

" Land of Jokers & Jacks is obviously a big clue" AnnaBeth started.

" Jokers & Jacks are both in a deck of cards" Percy mused out loud.

" Las Vegas Maybe... Card Games" Nico Said Hoarsely.

" Dude you losing your voice ?"Percy asked.

" Yeah, Can we get back on track" Nico said coughing slightly.

" So we got Las Vegas, Card Games, A Casino, What about the next part?" AnnaBeth said.

" wait a minute there's tons of casinos in Vegas we can't check every single one" Percy pointed out.

" we'll most are In the same area,"AnnaBeth said annoyed.

" shut up we will find out when we get there" Nico interrupted .

" The Identical Two Faces in the Sparkle Fizz They have the first of Keys" Percy recited.

"Maybe identical places" AnnaBeth mused.

" Possible but the sparkle fizz part makes no sense" Nico pointed out .

" pop sparkles and has fizz" Percy said jokily.

" yes Percy were gonna find them in a can of pop" AnnaBeth said straight faced.

"I think we have got enough to start lets go pack and meet back here in 15 minutes" Percy said.

/ 15 minutes later/

15 minutes later they each came back carrying a backpack and their personal weapon of choice.

They were dressed warm enough but not too bulky in case of having to move quickly.

AnnaBeth was wearing Jeans, light blue long sleeve shirt with a gray sweater over it, boots, a gray wool coat and gloves.

Percy was wearing jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, green sweatshirt, boots, a navy blue wool coat and gloves .

Nico was wearing jeans, a black thermal long sleeve shirt, boots, a black wool coat and gloves.

/ PJO Fanfic/

Percy's P. O.V

So we were headed on a quest to supposedly find two identical faces in Las Vegas , find three brothers in the garden state and save somebody we know and hold dear.  
Think that's covers everything except was it somebody we all know or just one of us know. Like it couldn't of hurt to have a bit clearer less confusing prophecy.

I guess it had been Unofficially decided that AnnaBeth was our leader/guide ?.  
It was just starting to get a little bit light since it was sometime after 12A.M.

We left tonight to get a head start so to say technically it's already tomorrow though.

The camp's van was taking us as far as Manhattan and then we 'cue dramatic music' on our own.

It's a really slow drive cause there's tons of snow on the road 'cause its winter and their sort of a package deal.

AnnaBeth is studying the map and the paper she wrote down the prophecy ... Again.  
And Nico is sleeping... I think but not like I'm gonna ask him if he is.

When we got to Manhattan it turns out that there had been A record breaking snowstorm last night.

Which snowed in the whole state of New York and Part of Pennsylvania,  
Meaning NO transportation no buses, no cars, no trains, no baby strollers, no motorcycles, shopping carts etc... Santa 's Sleigh would work nice though.

" should have shadow traveled " I heard Nico mutter.

" Now What?" I asked Annabeth.

" Look I don't know seaweed brain walk to the nearest un-snowed In train station." She snapped.

" gee I've always wanted to walk to Nevada" I said sarcastic.

" ugh it's only till Pennsylvania or Ohio" she spat.

/PJO Fanfic/

AnnaBeth P. O. V.

So all of New York is snowed in ... Just great and now Percy is acting like its my fault I don't make it snow.

As we waded ' yup waded it was that deep' through the streets filled with snow it was very very quiet.

Since every New Yorker was confined to their homes or in some tropical place on vacation.

It was hard to see where we going because it was so white I lost count how many times one of us ran into a snow covered car cause we couldn't see it.

Snow was also plastered to the street signs so it was more of how well do you know Manhattan blindfolded.

Nico scraped off some signs so we had some general idea which direction we were headed.

" North West boulevard " Nico told us in his raspy voice before he started coughing again.

His voice sounded horrible it made me wonder if he was sicker than he was letting on us knowing.

Anyway do you know how long it takes to walk half the state of New York a long time that's for sure .

As it turned out we had nowhere to sleep since it was almost completely dark and now were in a rural area somewhere in Pennsylvania or close to there.

That left us with two option keep walking or sleep in the snow.

Providing that we don't freeze to death in our sleep tonight , yeah I know we have sleeping bags too but come on people it's winter.

Anyway Percy had the idea to clear enough snow away so we get to lay on the brick frozen ground... What a joy.. Not!.

So we each spread our sleeping bags out on the cleared ground and for awhile we just stared at our sleeping spot.

" positive there isn't any hotels or houses with barns around" Percy asked.

" unless someone just built one in the last five minutes without any of us noticing the its still NO" Nico said sarcastic.

" enough" I shouted.

" now who wants to be on first watch" I asked.

" I'll do it" Nico volunteered .

End of part 1


End file.
